Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp having a subject member made of a resin, glass, or the like, an LED serving as a light source, and a light guide for guiding the light emitted from an entrance surface to an exit surface.
Related Background Art
Examples of recent vehicles include those equipped with lamps having a novel lighting state with a three-dimensional feel for the purpose of differentiation and the like.
For instance, the prior art described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-216510) discloses, as FIG. 6A illustrates, a vehicle signal lamp comprising a lens 110A arranged at the front face of a lamp 110, a body 110B constituting the bottom and side faces of the lamp 110, and an LED 111 (light-emitting diode), a light guide 114, a heat shield plate 115, and an incandescent bulb 116 which are contained in the lamp 110. In the lamp 110, light L emitted from the LED 111 is reflected circumferentially by a first primary reflection surface 112A and obliquely rearward by a second primary reflection surface 112B. The circumferentially reflected part of light L is reflected forward to the lens 110A by a first secondary reflection surface 113A, while the obliquely rearward reflected part of light L is reflected forward to the lens 110A by a second secondary reflection surface 113B. The light L thus forward reflected by the first and second secondary reflection surfaces achieves a lighting state with a three-dimensional feel.
On the other hand, for example, the prior art described in Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-112640) discloses a warning lamp for a vehicle comprising, as FIG. 6B illustrates, a hologram 128 attached to the inside of a rear window 120 of the vehicle and a light guide 124 for guiding light L from a light source 121 directed from the rear side of the hologram 128 to the outside of the rear window 120. The hologram 128 is surrounded by a black ceramic mask layer 126, while the hologram 128 and its surrounding black ceramic mask layer 126 are covered with a frame 127. The frame 127 is secured to a vehicle body 123.